Ryuko of The Ash Release! (Self-Insert!)
by Failed-Utterly
Summary: Ryuko, unlike many other children, from nearly birth started to breathe differently. His mother noticed and so did his father. But what if they figured out he had the same special powers as his mother? What if he couldn't control them? What if our Ash-Release User was actually the 'writer' of the story? Self-insert


(Important Author Note)

Um, sorry for it being so short. This is my first story on this account, and my first of many SI stories I will do here. This chapter is short, I know, but this is a prologue after all, yeah? Also, for right now, you can skip this Author Note because I'm probably going to be explaining stuff in this first part that will certainly help later, but isn't required now. The bad news is that the cold piece of bologna of reading is almost required to understand the full powers of Ash Release, my Self-insert OC's ability. Let's get on with explaining the finer points. Eventually, I hope all of these will come into play in the story, so you can either learn his powers or see them in action.

The first thing is that this is not a Kekkei Genkai. Although I clearly said Ash Release, it relates to the ability he holds within his lungs. First thing first, naturally, Ryuko (my OC) has an ability to naturally coat his lungs with chakra when he breathes, making him insusceptible to smoke, airborne pollutants, and airborne toxins. Because his lungs coat, the chakra cells (Break: I came up with the theory that chakra is a composition of living human cells, not a necessarily a gas, not necessarily a solid cell) in his lungs, they die every time he breathes and they ignite due to his Fire Chakra Nature. After the dead cells turn into ash, a solid instead of a gaseous substance, they collect at the bottom of his lungs. Due to the ash stirring and reigniting with the flames, the particles get finer and finer until they are so small they are breathed out. If he goes too long without spitting or releasing smoke and tiny particles of ash, he'll cough up blood. Also, since his lungs are used to smoke, he has a long time before he needs to release. Also, he can use all the dead cells and ash for his jutsu. Though his ash is extremely limited, he can use up to 100 consecutive jutsu by the end of part one.

Here are his unofficial stats for part one.

Ninjutsu 3

Taijutsu 1.5

Genjutsu 1.5

Intelligence 2

Strength 1.5

Speed 2.5

Stamina 3

Hand Seals 4

Total 19

So, on with the little 400 word prologue.

-o-

(Third person)

"Hey! Ryuko!" the boy said. Sasuke was definitely a cousin you could ask for. Although nearly a half year younger, Ryuko was satisfied to have him as a cousin. Not only was he strong, he was innocent. But it was Ryuko who had been exposed to the world for what it was—a horrid—horrible place full of hate and destruction. He hated to see suffering. He hated his own suffering. Because he was an extremely contemplative, inward, and seemingly anti-social boy, he wasn't even noticed for being himself. However, Sasuke's opinions were different. He noticed him for some reason and he always looked up to Ryuko. He never wanted any part of Sasuke's achievement or his classmate's adoration. He could have taken the time to bask in it. But he decided not to. Ryuko was the only one who looked at Sasuke for himself and likewise to the other boy.

Then to the sounds of the children playing—the water dripping—the light rain in the distance. They were a musicality like no other. It was something that Ryuko understood. Maybe it'd be inspiration for a new song? Ryuko didn't know and he didn't care. Sounds were just sounds, but they had so much more meaning to him right now. So he listened. A low grumble of thunder passed, almost inaudible for a moment for all its foul, ever increasing and rumbling sound. The storm had passed however and the rain was surprisingly light. This would be his new song. Turbulent Eve. Maybe he'd try it on his piano when he got home! It would be a melancholy theme. In the sights of the ever fading, ginger colors to the indefinite longing of the sunset, all of his song was at one with Konoha's mysterious tune.

Next he focused the rhythmic flames inside his lungs that constantly heated him up in the winter and helped him adjust in the summer. And, in controlling his own special technique as he coated his lungs, two smoke stacks fanned out of the corners of his mouth. That was such a relief. He had the ash and smoke bubbling up inside of him all day. That's when (even there after the smoke excess) he smelt a small batch of flowers next to his meditative pose on the ground. Due to their potency, Ryuko was reminded of the taste of honey. He breathed in wondering when this day would end. Also, even more contemplatively, when life would end. And so too humanity's end.

Sasuke continued call him but he seemed to ignore him. "Hey, aren't you going to come play with us!"


End file.
